


Гибель Страны Оз

by KisVani



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: «Болезнь пришла со всех четырех сторон света, прямо из пустыни, что окружала Страну Оз».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — после 5-го сезона; множественные смерти на фоне.

Кто-то сказал Руби: «Труднее всего поверить, что ты заслуживаешь счастья». Она не помнила, кто именно. Долгие душеспасительные беседы были в духе Белоснежки, но ей бы просто не пришли в голову такие слова.  
Потому что уж она-то в собственном праве на счастье не сомневалась.  
Больше напоминало кого-то из «злодеев», но Руби помнила только, что обсуждала вопросы монструозности с Вейлом, а с ним они все-таки больше пили.  
Скорее всего, слова о счастье принадлежали Эмме. Должны были принадлежать.  
Но теперь, глядя на тела гвардейцев Изумрудного Города, Руби хотела сказать: «Правда в том, что я не заслуживаю счастья. И нет смысла пытаться поверить в обратное».  
Только вместо слов она горестно завыла, подняв морду к луне, скрытой плотными тучами.

* * *  
Болезнь пришла со всех четырех сторон света, прямо из пустыни, что окружала Страну Оз. Ее принесли все ветры, что должны были хранить этот мир.  
Сначала казалось: ничего страшного. Першило в горле, болели глаза, будто в них насыпали песка, нападала сонливость и слабость. Это проходило через день или два, каждый грешил на что-то свое: сезонную простуду, поход на ночные танцы, слишком тяжелую работу. Каждый считал, что все миновало, еще неделю, а потом болезнь приживалась в них, пускала корни, и от нее уже было не сбежать.  
На теле появлялись опухоли, которые разрывались, выпуская наружу гной и темную зловонную кровь, дышать становилось труднее и труднее с каждым днем, потом из ушей, глаз и носа начинала течь слизь. Больной терял зрение, слух и вскоре умирал, крича от боли, что пламенем пожирала его изнутри.  
Или не умирал.  
Были те, кто выживал, но это нельзя было назвать «жизнью». Потому что пробуждалось совсем другое существо. Опасное, жестокое, жаждущее убивать, не похожее на человека, каким было.

* * *  
Дороти пыталась спасти Страну Оз. Это ведь то, чего от нее ждали. И Руби, однажды пообещавшая свою помощь и поддержку, стояла рядом с ней, даже тогда, когда все инстинкты кричали: «Пора спасаться!».  
Своими глазами Руби видела, как обезумевшие люди бросались друг на друга, как пальцами выдавливали глаза своих соседей и родных, как разрывали зубами чужую плоть, как вылизывали еще теплую кровь и засовывали пальцы внутрь распоротых животов, чтобы достать внутренности.  
Они пожирали трупы тех, с кем раньше могли танцевать на праздниках. Но не съедали их полностью, и сейчас, пройдя по дороге из желтого кирпича, можно было увидеть гниющие останки. Кости обгладывали дикие животные, глаза мертвецов выклевывали вороны, а насекомые устраивали пир в кишках.  
Запах разложения стоял повсюду, потому что некому было хоронить умерших или устраивать им погребальные костры.  
Дороти искала лекарство, или зелье, или заклинание. Но нашла только один выход: отгородиться от зараженных, оставить их за высокими стенами и спасать тех, кто оказался рядом.  
— Это не выход, — говорила Руби, качая головой, — так ты ничего не добьешься!  
— А что ты посоветуешь, бежать? — резко отвечала Дороти. — Это твой единственный метод!  
Потом она извинялась, обнимала Руби, целовала ее и говорила, что не хотела. А та признавала, что не может придумать ничего лучше.  
Болезнь нес с собой ветер.  
И ему не мешали стены.

* * *  
Гвардейцы погибли. Руби смотрела на гной, текущий из их язв, и на слизь, покрывающую коркой их лица.  
Дороти осталась во дворце. Спящая.  
Им не так много удалось узнать о болезни, в первую очередь одно: она была проклятьем. И не касалась тех, кто уже был проклят.  
— Мой дар, мой волк — не проклятье, — говорила Руби, но реальность показывала иное: она не болела даже когда все вокруг заразились.  
Дороти предпочла сонное проклятье.  
— Ты разбудила меня однажды, разбудишь и вновь, — сказала она, — когда спасешь Страну Оз.  
Руби по-волчьи рассказывала луне о своих печалях, рассказывала о том, что слышала кашель Дороти и замечала, как та терла глаза. Она уже была заражена, когда погружалась в магический сон.  
Страну Оз было не спасти, любовь Руби было не спасти, точно так же, как и стаю, которую ей так и не удалось отыскать.  
Дело было не в вере. Видимо, она на самом деле не заслуживала счастья.


End file.
